<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hello, I'm Professor Snow's wife by mushroomherb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285217">hello, I'm Professor Snow's wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomherb/pseuds/mushroomherb'>mushroomherb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jealousy, Jon Snow is a university professor, Pregnant Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark is a supermodel, Worldly-famous one at that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomherb/pseuds/mushroomherb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa's had enough of not showing Jon to the world and a little history of their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hello, I'm Professor Snow's wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa had just finished up her latest photoshoot with an independent brand when she got a text from her beloved kid sister. Her assistant’s hands roamed around her body to take off some of the trinkets she had to use for the photoshoot, somehow calming her nerves from what she had read on the screen of her phone.</p><p>-----</p><p><strong> <em>Arya: </em> </strong> <em>The leeches are acting out again.</em></p><p>-----</p><p>And it was enough for her blood to boil.</p><p>-----</p><p><strong> <em>Sansa:</em> </strong> <em> How?</em></p><p>-----</p><p>Noting that the work of her assistant was almost done, she closed her eyes and calmed her breathings. Texts like that came almost always since she and her husband (very handsome husband, she had to add, that, because, that was the source of all her stress and jealousy) decided to move to her hometown, a few months ago, of course, bringing most of their furniture across the country, her husband had said it would be fun to move and do a not-so-impromptu road trip at the same time, he against the idea of just flying there with a plane and leaving behind their beloved home furniture.</p><p>She had been the one to ask him if they could move to Winterfell at first, plead, even, because she wanted to be close to her family again after all those years away, she wanted to have their babe close to her family. Her husband asked her a few times if she was sure, and yeah she did, it would not affect her work at all, for she always had flights to board on, although now she was the one to ask if he was reluctant on doing so.</p><p>But no, he said that wasn’t the case. He said he loved it, he loved the idea so much, of moving to her hometown (not as much as their current place, yet, but he loved it even more because she would be there with him). He had been offered a position at the local university the second he set his foot there. His reputation as an educator reached all the way across the country, turned out.</p><p>When she tried to reason with him, now the one with doubts, <em>but you have an outstanding job here, we can… we can stay here</em>, because he basically had started working for the Supreme Court, and she didn’t want to take that all away from him. But he only shook his head and smiled sweetly at her. <em>I would love it more if I can just teach at a university, Sansa, far from the hustle bustle of the devils of the nation in the Supreme Court</em>, he had answered. So that was enough for her to erase her doubts.</p><p>Her husband asked her again, late in the night, before they went to sleep, he was being the big spoon (he always liked that), his right hand a pillow for her, the left hugging her belly in a very protective manner, he asked her if she really was okay to move. She didn’t mind at all, didn’t mind leaving behind the city that had been her life for the past ten years or so, building her career there, meeting so many new people, although some had been unpleasant, some others had taught her so many lessons in life.</p><p>And because her husband didn’t even doubt of making her happy by moving across the country, and he really would do anything for her if that made her happy, <em>for that was exactly what she had done for him all those years they had been together</em>, he said.</p><p>But, all of that still came with a price. A price she didn’t know she had to pay, for she thought the women in the North were a bit better than those in the South. She had forgotten the world was changing, and so was her North, and obviously the female population in it.</p><p>Sansa had to deal with <em>the leeches</em>. Although, indirectly, since he was the one who faced them almost every day while teaching, gnawing, sticking close to her husband, making heart eyes at his broody face, threw flatteries at him. <em>Yuck</em>.</p><p>Arya, her sweet (and deadly) little sister, had been going to the university a few years before the couple moved back to Winterfell. And since the first time he lectured the students there, she had started reporting to Sansa of the predicament that befell her husband. Those leeches would literally try to jump him after lectures done, even inviting him to parties, either for better grades, or just wanted his bone. <em>Ew, yuck, fucking nasty</em>. She always wanted to vomit (although her days of constant vomiting had gone to an end) when she thought of that, of their heart eyes towards her husband. Blame her hormones.</p><p>“Sansa? Sansa?” she heard her name being called.</p><p>Turned out her assistant was done and had been calling her name since minutes ago. The redhead was <em>very </em>deep in thoughts to not hear her. She could see worry and concern all over Gilly’s face. So she only smiled and said, “Sorry, lost somewhere,” and giggled shamefully.</p><p>“Yeah, I can see that. You okay, though?” Gilly asked again.</p><p>Sansa nodded at her, “Yes, yes, I’m sorry I was just tired, you know with this one and all,” she continued as she pointed her dainty hands towards the maddening size of her belly. Gilly smiled back at her, happily, probably because she knew how it felt, since she had had children already, with her husband, Sam, Sam had become her husband’s close friend since they arrived at Winterfell.</p><p>“Oh, dear. It’s alright, honey, only two months left, right?”</p><p>“Yep, should be prepared for the hospital now, shouldn’t I,” the redhead said sheepishly, since she hadn’t prepared her <em>hospital bag</em>.</p><p>“Oh yeah, definitely. Ask me and Sam if you and Jon need anything, okay?”</p><p>“Thanks, Gilly.”</p><p>Jon… Oh, Jon, her sweet, loving husband Jon... She had gone to her car with Gilly tailing behind to help her with her stuff when her thoughts wandered back to her husband. As if the nature knew of her mental state, another one of Arya’s texts came. She glanced down and sighed loudly only from what she saw on the notification. Surely, she now knew how Jon felt every time she walked down the fashion shows and men and women stared at her, and could only silently growl like a wolf that he was.</p><p>-----</p><p><strong> <em>Arya: </em> </strong> <em>Oh, Gods, ew. Poor Jon, these pigs are literally holding him hostage after lecture, heard they invited him to a party again.</em></p><p>-----</p><p>Sansa had had enough. Her icy eyes grew narrow before a wicked grin on her face crept up as she formed a plan in her brain. Although that would mean breaking her own agreement with Jon, those leeches were too much already.</p><p>***</p><p>The day was Friday when Jon thought nothing would happen that day, except for the sick feeling from his female students ogling over him. And his wife’s weird behaviour the whole night. She had sent him vixen smiles throughout the hours he had gone home until that Friday morning. Whatever made her smile like that, he thanked the Gods so many times. Although that didn’t quench his curiosity as to why Sansa Stark (now with his surname, of course, but she was still worldly-famous with her maiden name, <em>following their agreement</em>), acted like that.</p><p>Jon still questioned his luck, to this day, or what had he done to deserve such ethereal being to be his wife. He first knew her from a magazine Theon had bought when they were still undergraduate law students, she was on the cover. Her flaming copper hair, like it had been kissed by fire, the slope of her nose, looked so perfect with her blue eyes. And her lips, <em>oh her lips</em>. But he stopped at that, admiring her (and continuously and unconsciously falling deeper for her, of course), nothing more. And he always made sure that Theon did nothing weird at all, nothing at all, with Sansa’s pictures (he would steal the magazines from Theon most of the times, or hide them, or rip off the cover and or the pages that contained <em>Sansa</em> in it, and hide them where Theon couldn't find them).</p><p>All broody and smiley face watching Sansa Stark grew from a newly-famous cover girl, to be the maddeningly-stunning supermodel that she was now, almost eleven years later.</p><p>That… until he met another one of his best bud.</p><p>He had met Robb when he was just about to take his bar exam. A fellow, struggling, law school graduates, he liked to call the both of them. They had grown close in a matter of a few weeks, it was like Jon found his long-lost brother. They were inseparable, people had said.</p><p>One day, when the both of them had received <em>passed </em>as their bar exam results, Robb invited him to come spend a two-weeks holiday with his family, at his family’s house in Winterfell. He had agreed instantly, after asking if it was really okay for him to join their family, only calling his remaining family after that, Aunt Dany, to tell her about his plans, she gladly let him. <em>Time for you to get some women</em>, she had said (in the end, he got one woman, and that one woman only was more than enough for him).</p><p>Both young lads arrived late afternoon at Robb’s family house in Winterfell, or rather he’d call it a very menacing (because it was so big, and yet it felt full of love too) mansion. Arya, Robb’s youngest sister ran out the huge front door and practically tackled him to the ground, Jon could only gape at what had happened. The short, boyish girl was followed with the remaining of Robb’s family, as she stood up and lent a hand for her oldest brother to stand up.</p><p>“Jon, this is my father, Ned. And Catelyn, my lovely mum,” he paused for a short bit of time as Jon politely smiled at the monsieur and madame of the house, both smiled back at him, and he was taken aback for the sudden feeling in his heart, missing his own parents.</p><p>“Thank you for allowing me to come here, Mr. Stark, Mrs. Stark,” he said and both the older couple brushed him off like crashing in their family time was nothing.</p><p>Jon was soon pulled by Robb to meet his siblings, Bran, the one with a prosthetic leg (<em>nasty accident on the mountain</em>, his wife told him later in their life) and a cold set of eyes, although that cold subsided greatly when he greeted Jon with a warm smile on his face. Arya, the chaotic one who tackled his older brother like it was nothing, <em>surely that small body of hers were stronger than he had thought</em>, got a jab at his ribs from the girl. And Rickon, the youngest one, who <em>politely</em> followed his sister’s action towards him. <em>Didn’t hurt, did not hurt</em>, he had convinced himself mentally as he saw Robb smacked the both of them on the back of their heads.</p><p>“Oh wait, you mentioned you have four siblings, where’s the other one?” Jon asked, realising there were only three of them. He remembered Robb mentioned he had one big family, four younger siblings, and what destruction would happen when they were all together.</p><p>Robb raised his eyebrows as realisation crept upon his face, he was going to ask his parents where his favourite (<em>don’t tell anyone, please</em>, he said to Jon, one time, his favourite because she was the tamest of them all) sibling was. But Arya had beat them to it.</p><p>“Sansa’s gonna be a bit late, flight delay and all, you know how she is.”</p><p>Jon’s head snapped to the little girl when he heard the name, his eyes flitting back and forth from Robb, to their parents, to his siblings, to Arya. <em>Sansa…?</em></p><p>“Sansa…?” he questioned under his breath.</p><p>“Yeah, my sister, Sansa. She’s always late for things like this,” Robb chirped in.</p><p>
  <em>Robb… Robb Stark… Mr. and Mrs. Stark… Sansa… Sansa Stark… Mrs. Stark’s red hair… Of course…</em>
</p><p>Wasn’t a name you found all the time, was a little rare too, he only knew one woman named Sansa all his life and that was the supermodel.</p><p>“Sansa… as in Sansa Stark?” he asked again, the whole family nodded, Bran smiled <em>knowingly </em>at him and responded, “yes, Jon, Sansa Stark.”</p><p>“Oh, Sansa’s here!” Arya and Rickon shouted, eyes fell on the coming figure from behind the mansion’s gate (the second gate of the mansion, where Jon had found out that he had to walk through to get to the front door after parking the car that he drove with Robb).</p><p>Jon hadn’t even let the realisation hit him before he turned around, hadn’t prepared his mind to comprehend for what was about to come to his sight, hadn’t prepared his weak heart to meet <em>the </em>Sansa Stark.</p><p>He fully turned around, two people behind her (he met her later in the day, the two people were Sam and Gilly, both had helped Sansa in her time in her career), but his attention was solely focused on the whipping of her flaming hair, and the pale complexion of her skin (that looked so, so smooth even from afar), her eyes, and most importantly, the smile (out-of-this-world smile) perched on her face, welcoming the running chaos of Arya and Rickon in her arms, tumbling back to the ground with the force, not afraid of the dirt, laughing breathlessly with her siblings.</p><p>When they finally regained their composures, Arya at her right side, Rickon took his place at the left, both hugging the taller woman so tightly, she came nearer and Jon forgot how to speak. For she was even more breathtakingly gorgeous in person. Somehow he managed himself and saw her went for her older brother, Robb gathered her in his arms, kissed her temple and ran soothing hands on her back, before they loosened their hug and she went for her parents’ turn, seemingly unaware of a total stranger’s presence in between her family.</p><p>And then… and then Robb turned the lady herself towards the gaping awestruck figure of Jon and he believed at that exact spot he had fallen halfway in love with the woman.</p><p>“Sans, this is my friend from law school, Jon. I asked him to join us for the holiday. Jon, Sansa Stark, my sister,” Robb had introduced them.</p><p>Sansa looked at him, <em>truly looked at him</em>, and smiled, <em>oh her smile</em>, her best smile at him. For whatever reason, Jon thanked the Gods for slapping him out of his stupor and looked down at her hand that was in the air, reaching out to him for an introduction. He stupidly smiled back and accepted her hands. <em>And fuck</em>. <em>Soft, too soft, so soft, so… nice</em>.</p><p>“Hello, Jon. Nice to meet you,” she said. <em>Double fuck</em>. Her voice was so sweet, so melodic, so polite, graceful. All of her was everything Jon considered he would find in a queen. Regal, poised, composed. <em>Charming as fuck.</em></p><p>“Sansa Stark, hello. Such a pleasure to meet you,” he answered, thanked the Gods again, for he could regain his senses in front of a Sansa Stark.</p><p>Later, Jon found out more about her, how intelligent she was, (when she retreated back to the back garden of the Stark’s mansion, him following before he could stop himself, afraid at first that she’d find him creepy, but she didn’t, smiled at him and welcomed him to <em>talk</em> with her, scooting slightly at the bench to make space for him) her mind was a walking library, he’d love to call her from then on. Talked about everything in the world, sounded so eloquent, so brilliant, didn't sound like she was bragging, kept talking, like she had the general knowledge of everything and just... such a beautiful gift to his world, she was.</p><p>And the rest… the rest… heh, yeah, the rest was history.</p><p>Jon smiled at himself from the thought, chuckling lightly at how stupid he had been the first time he met her (to this day he was still stupid in front of his wife). Sansa was at the top of her career already when he met her, <em>of course he knew</em>. And she asked him (after their first ever love-making), if she could keep his identity a secret. He furrowed his brows at that at first.</p><p><em>You don’t want people to know about me? About us?</em> He suspected. But that wasn’t the case, he was far off.</p><p>
  <em>No, but although I love it with all my heart, the industry that I am in is cruel, to me, to my family, and now they will to you too. I don’t want you to be caught up in all this, to be followed by those boars who call themselves paparazzi all twenty-four hours of your life, to be intruded in your peaceful day. I never want inconveniences to befall upon you.</em>
</p><p>And he could only kiss her at her statement. Basically, Jon Snow fell double in love (or maybe triple) with her that night. And they agreed to keep his identity a secret. It was difficult, of course, especially when they just wanted to go by the local diner and enjoy a late night food escapade, paparazzi were still everywhere. But they made it work, she made it so easy for him (he laughed at her one time, and some other times, when she actually hired someone that looked a bit like her as her decoy, only needed a makeover here and there and the paparazzi were easily fooled, and they had their cinema date in peace).</p><p>Even until now, even when the medias and her fans were going crazy to find out about her baby daddy, nobody knew, nobody knew because she was just that good of keeping Jon safe from the chaos, and he loved her even more for that (although somewhere deep inside, he didn’t mind if she decided to just <em>fuck it all</em> and show him to the world, didn’t mind at all).</p><p>Shaking his head to come back to the present, he gathered up his books and laptop and head for the lecture hall. Already dreading of what he was about to face inside.</p><p>The heart eyes of the… leeches, the Stark girls had said once, or maybe twice, or thrice. Jon shuddered slightly when it was actually what the girls was doing in the lecture hall once he stepped inside, drooling over Professor Snow like they had no shame (unlike Sansa, ever the lady that she was. And why didn’t those girls have some dignity like <em>Queen Sansa</em>?).</p><p>He brushed them off as much as he could, going by his day, lecture by lecture, trying to think of the most beautiful sight in his life instead; his wife, Sansa (<em>the</em> Sansa Stark, with emphasis, again, okay), with her fiery hair blowing in the wind, and the big bump of her belly, their babe safely inside, waiting patiently to come to the world.</p><p>***</p><p>It was his last lecture of the day, already feeling tired from a week full of teaching, Jon only prayed to be home as fast as he could. He dismissed the students and went to gather up his things, ready to head to his office and head back home to Sansa. But… his thought about that Friday going well because the girls didn’t horde him around too much like usual, was proved wrong.</p><p>Some of them had grouped themselves, knowing smiles on their faces, some boys too, probably dragged by the vultures to be a little <em>subtle</em>, or maybe they were there voluntarily too. He groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes before turning his head towards the students.</p><p>“Hey, what can I help you with?” he asked, voice laced with artificial joy.</p><p>And just like that the students went to circle him, papers in hands, asking this and that, things that they didn’t actually need to ask to the professor, or just recommendation letter or whatever. Jon patiently explained each question they asked, one by one, as fast as he could, as simple but informative as he knew.</p><p>That… until he heard some ruckus from outside the lecture hall, the students were still at the campus obviously. Some screaming, squeals, very loud gasps, phone taking pictures. And the sounds went closer, closer, closer…</p><p>The door to his lecture hall opened with a gust of wind, Jon could only stare blankly at the sight caught in his eyes. Frozen on his spot, his mind suddenly realising the meaning of his wife’s smiles. Didn’t know what to do, their agreement about to be broken. Somehow he felt glad, meaning he could brag about his wife, could show her off as <em>his</em> lovely lady wife.</p><p>Sansa, his very pregnant Sansa, belly as big as a rice sack, <em>and he loved every inch of that</em>, stood before his eyes like the queen that she was, a smile so bright on her face, she scanned the room before focusing back on him, him only. The students around him gasped and started taking out their phones. <em>Heh, yeah, exactly.</em></p><p>“Hey, honey,” she said sweetly, so sweetly he could feel the corner of his lips turned upwards. Didn’t help with the choice of clothing that she wore, a white striped shirt that looked so familiar and so right on her (later he confirmed his suspicion as it being his shirt, didn’t mind at all, she could take everything she wanted from him and he wouldn't a mind one bit), black comfortable-looking jumpsuit that accentuated the slump of her pregnancy, and (she just had to do that to him) a pair of white combat boots. He could also hear the series of another round of loud gasps from his students. Clearly not expecting <em>the </em>supermodel to call their university professor with an endearment such as <em>honey</em>.</p><p>Jon stood still, he wasn’t sure of what he was supposed to do. Was Sansa for real? She didn’t mind telling the world about their relationship?</p><p><em>I guess not</em>, since she strutted gracefully, <em>just like her catwalk walks</em>, towards him, still smiling, even making it dramatic by putting her arm on top of her belly, the one arm where she wore their marriage ring and the ring he proposed to her with, making sure the diamond got hit by the right source of light.</p><p><em>Yes, exactly like that, baby, </em>he inwardly screamed, full of joy.</p><p>“Sansa? What are you doing here, sweetheart?” he asked, decided to just <em>fuck it</em>, after Sansa was exactly beside him, her arm went to his waist possessively, (he did the same to her, automatically) and a kiss on his right cheek. Hoping the action was enough for his students to stop their nasty drooling over him. He could care less about their stupid questions for now.</p><p>Sansa didn’t take her eyes off of him, she just smiled sweetly it almost looked like she faked it and said, “Hm? Was just nearby, kind of want to go home with you,” the smile reached her eyes and contagious was an understatement because he found himself dumbly grinning back at her, ear to ear.</p><p>“Yeah? Wanna get beignets on the way home?” he asked, clearly still hearing the ruckus around them, Sansa nodded excitedly in the midst of all that. And he wanted to just ignore the students and kiss her and walk out of that lecture hall, arms all around his wife, but decided against it, realising it was a perfect time to, hopefully, exterminate some leeches.</p><p>“Oh, Sansa, these are my students. Guys, this is my wife, Sansa,” he declared, shifted his gaze for a split second towards his students and saw them with eyes wide, some had their hands covering their mouths, before focusing back on Sansa, <em>phew, what a change of sight</em>.</p><p>But she was now facing his students and the people outside the classroom, he was sure they were more than a hundred already since they must have heard about Sansa Stark just randomly showed up at their university. She put on her sweetest smile again, hand rubbing the protection of their babe up and down, and said, “Hello, I’m Professor Snow’s wife,” as if that wasn’t clear enough for everyone to see, for every news outlet to come by hounding them in their new home, but at that point he didn’t care anymore.</p><p>***</p><p>Sure enough, came by the next day with hundreds of articles reporting about <em>Supermodel Sansa Stark’s Baby Daddy</em>, <em>Who is Jon Snow? Sansa Stark’s Gorgeous Husband</em>, of course with pictures of them taken by the students, and all sorts of thing, and he couldn’t be any happier than that, smug even, because, she now understood how he felt every time someone drooled over her when she walked down that Victoria's Secret show. <em>Eh, whatever</em>. Paparazzi and thirsty university students and her borderline creepy fans could fuck off and let him enjoy his time peacefully with his wife and soon-to-be-born son.</p><p>Sansa had sheepishly apologised for what she had done later in the night, and he only smiled (a bit smugly), reassured her again that he didn't care, because he could hug her, kiss her, serenade her anywhere anytime now, and said, “I don’t mind at all, sweetheart,” she smiled, and he kissed her good night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for stopping by, I'm sorry if I got some things wrong like the law school thingy because I actually don't really know and just did a small research lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>